


Itty Bitty Bones (HIATUS)

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Stories not conforming to the usual way they are written [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, An au where Bitties are dust sized and used as flavoring in food, And Frisk and Chara, Bitties were normal sized once, Bitty Eating, Both Frisk and Chara have massive tits and a massive ass, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Swearing, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Eating Bitties gives humans magic, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Fetish Content Abound, Flirty Chara, Flirty Frisk, Itty Bitty Bones, Magic-User Chara, Magic-User Frisk, Multi, Not recommended if you like bitties, Only the goverment knows that bitties are living things, POV Chara, Sans and Papyrus are bitties saved by Frisk and Chara, Sexy Chara, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sneezing, Soft Chara, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, The return of the sock fetish, To switch it up, Vore, it's mostly her, sexy frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In this world after the war monsters were shrunk down to dust size to become bitties which humans sprinkle on their food to gain magic and flavour although humans don't know that they are eating living things thanks to the goverments around the world Bitties are believed to grant magical powers if eaten and are not living things. Frisk and Chara are sisters who have a healthy dose of bitties until they discover the truth at a restaurant.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This involves a lot of bitty eating and bitties being treated like pests so just a heads up

Long ago two races ruled over Earth.

Humans and Monsters.

One day war broke out between the two races.

The humans won but fearing the monsters did not seal them away.

Instead the humans doomed the monsters to a worse fate.

Become a part of the human diet.

The monsters were shrunk to dust size and renamed Bitties.

For many years Bitties suffered in the stomachs of the humans.

A cycle in which Bitties were made to suffer.

Be born, Grow up and be eaten on some human's sandwich.

Not all were eaten.

These bitties became known as the Rotten and they were forced into making new bitties.

A bitty was declared Rotten if they were female, sick or in heat.

We open on a female Rotten delievering her babies.

She wipes them off and says "I'll call you Sans and Papyrus"

They are born, They grow up and are save- wait what that can't be right (Checks script) Oh i guess it is (Clears throat)

They are born, They grew up and are saved by two teenage girls.

Let the Tale begin.


	2. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk discover the truth about bitties and save two of them

You and Frisk were sitting at home when Frisk whose your older sister asked "What do you want for dinner?" You shrugged and said "Lets go out to eat today" Frisk said "Lets go to Frena's" you nodded and Frisk called a cab since neither of you had your license.

At the restaurant you and Frisk were seated by a waiter then given menus. You were looking through them when Frisk asked "You want bitties on your food?" You thought for a moment Bitties were magic sprinkles that you eat to gain magic powers.

You said "Yes" and when the waiter came over Frisk ordered for the both of you and asked for bitties on your food. You were waiting when you heard tiny screams and asked "Do you hear that?" Frisk said "Yeah what is that?"

You looked around for anything that could be making the sound and the waiter brought over your food with a can of bitties. You shrugged and sprinkled the bitties on your food while Frisk did the same.

Unknown to you as you poured the bitties on your food you were about to end millions of lives. You picked up your fork and took a helping of your food mixed with bitties and put it in your mouth and began chewing.

The screams of millions of bitties as their short lives were sent down into your stomach and digested. You and Frisk ate until you were very full and were about to pay when you heard the tiny screams again and your ears started pounding.

You fell to your knees followed by Frisk as you felt powerful, enhanced than ever before and you heard voices coming from your plate which confused you and judging by Frisk's look they heard the same thing coming from their plate.

"HELP ME!"

"DON'T EAT ME!"

You bent down and looked at your plate to see a single bitty there. You realized that it was waving its arms which slammed into you that Bitties were alive. You lightly used your finger to pick up the bitty and looked at it: It was a tiny skeleton wearing armor waving his arms at you.

You looked at Frisk and Frisk looked at you. You nodded to Frisk as she put the speck in her pocket and you did the same. You then paid and got out of there. Back at home you and Frisk put your specks on the table and you said "So you're a bitty" He said "WE ARE INDEED"

You gulped and said "Look i'm sorry but humans have no idea you guys are alive" The tiny skeleton said "THATS ALL RIGHT I KNOW WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT YOUR FAULT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM NOT OFFENDED!"

 

You giggled and said "That's your brother that Frisk is talking to isn't it?" He nodded and said "MY BROTHER DESPITE NOT BEING ON THIS EARTH LONG IS ONE OF THE LAZIEST BITTIES EVER" You pointed to yourself and said "Greetings I'm Chara" The bitty said "I'M PAPYRUS"

You then nodded and turned to Frisk who said "I think we should take care of these little guys" You said "I agree"


	3. Author's note 1: Future Plans for Fic

Hey guys. it's me i'm sure you guys still want to see more of this. but I will be putting this story off for a bit. I have several other stories I want to focus on without worrying about this one. However if you guys are absolutely sure you want to see more quicker I will work on getting this fic up to 4 chapters along with the other fics.

just let me know your opinion on this matter whether you want to see more of this for sure or not.


End file.
